Roses are Red
by Chibinaoka
Summary: {Adventures 02} Kekari. It's V-Day and Ken wants to let Kari know how he fells by getting her a Valentines gift. Entrie for Kero-kat chan's Valentines Day Contest. (I won first prize for Digimon) [My first DGMN Fic] Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Digimon and all related characters. They belong to Bandai, ect. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Roses are Red  
By Chibinaoka  
  
'It's pretty chilly today.' Ken though to himself as he walked home from school. Today was February 13, and tomorrow was Valentines Day. Ken wanted to get Kari something for Valentines Day, but what? He had no idea what to get her. He had never really done something like this before. He got home said hi to his parents and waited for supper. While he was waiting he did his homework on the kitchen table. He ate and then went to his room.   
  
In Ken's room, Wormmon was on Ken's bed and he was out like a light.  
"Wormmon? Wake up."  
He said, softly shaking Wormmon in an attempt to wake him up.  
"Oh, Ken, your home. Is that for me?"  
Wormmon said as he look at the plate of food Ken snuck into his room with sheer delight.  
"Yah it's all for you!'"  
Ken said as he place it on the table in his room. Wormmon jump off the bed and when to the table and ate. Ken sat at on his bed and sighed as he looked at the picture of him and Kari. Tai had taken it the day they all when for a picnic.   
"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon ask.  
"Nothing..."  
Ken said as he wondered when he would find the courage to tell her how he feels someday. Kari had no idea that Ken loved her. Wormmon crawled to the bed and look at Ken.  
"Don't lie to me, I know when something is wrong."  
Wormmon notice that Ken was staring at the picture and had a pretty good idea what was on his mind. Or who...  
"It's Kari isn't it?"  
"Um..."  
Ken said as he turn his head to Wormmon and said,  
"Your right it is Kari. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I want to give her something, but what?"  
"How about a little teddy? Or a box of chocolates? Or flowers? Flowers are nice."  
Wormmon said.  
"Flowers, yeah."  
Ken said. He liked the idea. He remembered that day of the picnic; Kari was staring at every flower garden in the park, taking pictures.  
"Thanks for the idea Wormmon! I got to go."  
He grabbed some money, kissed Wormmmon on the head and left.  
  
Ken passes almost all the boutiques until he came across a little flower shop. He when in.  
"Hello! Can I help you?"  
The young girl at the counter asks friendly.  
"Yes, I want to buy some flowers for someone special for Valentines Day"   
"Oh! Would this someone special be a girl by any chance?"  
The girl said in a friendly way as she waved to Ken to fallow her. Ken who was blushing a bit, followed her to a section of the store.  
"We have lots of fresh flowers here that were just brought in this afternoon. See anything you like?"  
The girl said. Ken looked around and spotted one of the most beautiful red roses he had ever seen and it had no thorns ether.  
"There! That one."  
He pointed. The girl brought the rose over to him.  
"It's perfect, as beautiful as her. I'll take it!"  
Ken said happily. The girl smiled and brought the rose over to the counter and placed it in a little pot and covered it with some sort of plastic so it wouldn't be rounded by the cold weather.  
"Thank You! Happy Valentines Day!"  
Ken said as he when out the door and rushed home.  
  
In his room, Ken quickly showed Wormmon the gift he bought for Kari.  
"Look Wormmon! Isn't it beautiful?"  
Ken said as he put the flower on the table and gave it water.  
"It's really pretty, Ken."  
Wormmon said as he got on the table and looked at the rose.  
"Now I'm going to write a poem to go along with it."  
Ken said happily. He started to write but he couldn't find the right words or what to say. Ball, after ball of paper started to pile up. He didn't want Wormmon's help on this; He wanted to do this alone.  
"Just speak from the heart, Ken."  
Wormmon told him. Ken knotted his head smiled and said :"Thanks buddy."   
  
The next day, on Valentines Day, Ken was waiting at the entrance of Kari's school for her to arrive. There she was, alone.  
'Perfect she's alone.'  
He tough to himself as he ran up to her.  
"Hi Ken!"  
She said smiling. He smiled and handed over the rose with a little envelope attach to it.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Kari! I know it's not much but..."  
He smiled and started to walk in the direction of his own school. Kari opened the envelope and read the note.  
  
Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue.  
Roses are beautiful,  
But not as beautiful as you.  
I Love you Kari Kamiya.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Ken Ichijouji  
  
"Ken...Ken wait up!"  
She shouted as she ran over to Ken.  
"Yes, Kari?"  
Ken said as he turnned arround to face Kari. Ken was blushing. Kari stood in front of him holding the rose close to her heart. Then she got closer and then she kissed him on the lips. Ken stood there in chock and blushing even more. Kari stoped and smiled as she said:  
"Happy Valentines Day, Ken...And...I love you too"  
"Happy Valentines Day, Kari..."  
As he finished his sentence, he lean down and kissed Kari.  
  
And so Kari and Ken kissed as snowflakes started to fall.  
  
The End 


End file.
